


turkey pie kiss firework [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: ALSO a handful of Gills just for fun, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDG's Good Good Mom - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First... a lot of things tbh, M/M, Mature Competent Proffesional Gays, Meet the Family, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Sound Effects, Thanksgiving, also featuring, and the rest of the Gilbert Brood - Freeform, oh yeah also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Your conversation with your mom is less informative than your conversation with your sister. You text:> Hey so are you kicking me out of the house for Thanksgiving or whatShe responds:> Dont put it like that> But yes> Hv fun w/the gberts!Followed by a series of emoji: a turkey, a pie, a kiss, and a firework.





	turkey pie kiss firework [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [turkey pie kiss firework](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707752) by [strongandlovestofic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongandlovestofic/pseuds/strongandlovestofic). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Polygon/turkey%20pie%20kiss%20firework.mp3) | 2:23:55 | 99.1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Start of Something New_ from High School Musical OST

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
